The Proposed study will assess differences in knowledge, attitudes and behaviors regarding AIDS by ethnicity, generation and race and will develop, implement and evaluite the-effectiveness of four school-based AIDS prevention programs for adolescents in at-risk communities in Cook County, Illinois surrounding the City of Chicago. The Youth AIDS Prevention Project, a collaborative effort of the University of Illinois, School of Public Health and the Cook County Department of Public Health (CCDPH) will proceed in three phases. Phase I, .75% Year 01 is a development phase. Phase II will involve the collection of baseline data from 7th, 8th and 9th grade students, their parents and teachers from a representative sample of middle schools and high schools in at-risk communities in Cook County and the piloting of 4 intervention curricula. These 4 curricula are: information only; teen information + parent information; teen personal and social skills training; and teen skills training + parent reinforcement. Phase III (Years 03-05) will be a large-scale experimental test of the four intervention strategies. A sample (20) of middle schools in at-risk Cook County communities will be selected and randomly assigned to one of the four prevention programs. All seventh grade students will participate in the prevention program assigned to their school. They will be followed through the middle of their 9th grade year to assess the impact of these four different program approaches on knowledge, attitudes and behavior with respect to the prevention of AIDS.